the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittnay Matthews
* Brittnay is a student at Overland Park High School and co-head vice captain of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. She's best friends with fellow cheerleaders Mackenzie Zales and Trisha Cappelletti. * Twitter: https://twitter.com/ItsBrittanyMatt Personality Brittnay is a hot-headed and sassy cheerleader. She willingly challenges anyone, not caring who they are and verbally abuses anyone that bothers her. She also has an unhealthy way and/or manner of revenge that often involves pain and serious damage. She has the idea to set Jenna Darabon's car on fire when the cheer squad wants to get revenge on her. It annoys her that Saison Marguerite is rumored to not have been from France, but from Montréal, and that she often says "How do you say..." before words that she clearly knows how to say. She threatens her life on multiple occasions. The same goes for Rachel Tice, whom she's hated since the third grade when she saw her eat a roly-poly and is most likely the reason why Mackenzie and the rest of her third grade friends stopped being friends with her. Brittnay appears to have severe anger management problems, and is arguably the most aggressive of the cheerleaders. Although Brittnay is shown to be extremely hostile, when Trisha admits to nominating her as Prom Queen because she thinks she "really is a good friend" and she "totally deserves it", Brittnay is shown to soften as she replies with a heartfelt and sincere "Wow Trisha, that's really nice, thank you." It's hinted that Brittnay's favorite show is Glee during a conversation with her former boyfriend Blaine, in which Brittnay breaks up with him because he likes Gossip Girl more than Glee. Although she broke up with Blaine, she becomes angry when he and Saison Marguerite start dating immediately after they break-up. She also lets boys have intercourse with her in her butthole, but not her "growler," claiming that she "has standards," and that she is saving her "vaginity" for someone special. She also thinks it's quite hilarious that Saison is pregnant. After learning this new piece of information, she insults Saison and Blaine by saying, "You're a fucking retard, and you can't even speak English!" before dissolving into a fit of laughter. She also shouts to God that she is a Christian again after finding out that Saison was pregnant. She is also very spoiled, yelling at her mom about the kind of car she got, and constantly telling her to buy things for her. Relationships Her enemies include Saison Marguerite, Shay Van Buren and Cameron Van Buren .Though after the arm-ripping incident, and Shay becoming the head cheerleader, her relationship with the Van Buren sisters became positive. She is also not very fond of Rachel Tice, a former friend whom she broke ties with due to her seeing Rachel eat a roly-poly in the third grade. One of her biggest enemies is Taylor McDevitt, a former member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad, and now a member of the Atchison High Cheer Squad, who once stole her boyfriend. In Episode 31, she became enemies with Jenna Darabond because she was the one who started the fight, at the very beginning. She was the one who let Deandra in inside the bathroom. She was the one who burned down the Atchison Mall, and she did all that because she wanted Justin Michaelson all for herself. In Episode 58, Her relationship with Mackenzie Zales broke because she told everyone that the one who broke her car was her, not Jenna Darabond. Even before Saison starts going out with her ex-boyfriend Blaine, she shows animosity towards her. Furthermore, she questions Saison's nationality, believing that she is in fact 'Montrèalean', rather than French. The reason is that Jennifer McMinamin told Brittnay that Saison is Canadian. Brittnay believed her because Jennifer had not told a lie since the third grade. Brittnay and Jonathan Getslinhaumer dated, after they had sex in Episode 16. But they broke up in Episode 27 due to Brittnay's fame as a result of the "Epic Cheerleader Meltdown" video and Johnathan's repressed sexuality. When she first encountered Deandra in Episode 6, they hated each other because Deandra thought that Brittnay "gave a fuck" about her name. Later on, they slowly became close to each other and became friends ever since. In Episode 19, after finding out that Saison is starring in a reality show similar to 16 and Pregnant that is called "Babes Having Babies," Brittnay pretends to be friends with her and Shay so she can appear on TV, but in episode 20 she has a 'meltdown', and tells Saison, Blaine and Shay that she hates them. Brittnay and Tristan McKee have an immediate mutual connection after meeting in Episode 23 and are now friends. Appearance Doll Type: Mattle Barbie I Can Be Doll - Cheerleader Blonde. See Collector's Info for more information Brittnay Matthews is the only in-uniform cheerleader in the Overland Park cheer squad to not have her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She is a typical blonde-hair-blue-eyed girl with wavy locks, pinned back in a side parting. She wears the standard-issue Overland Park cheer squad uniform and operates the megaphone (included with her doll) in the cheer squad. She has flexible elbow joints that allow her to move her forearms and in Episode 6, Brittnay is shown to be able to easily do the splits and is revealed to have flexible knee joints as well. She also mentions that she is a size 0, along with the rest of the cheer squad. Episode Appearances * Season One (9/13) ** Episode 2 ** Episode 3 (heard only) ** Episode 6 ** Episode 8 (3rd grader) ** Episode 9 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 11 ** Episode 12 ** Episode 13 Trivia *Starting from Saison Marguerite’s comment on them, people mocking Brittnay’s “second-rate handjobs” has become a running gag in the series. *Brittnay is revealed to have a yeast infection in . *Brittnay is the same doll as Mrs. Van Buren, although Mrs. Van Buren's appearance was modified in multiple ways (including her hair being chopped off) to avoid her and Brittnay having the same appearance. *She does not floss, according to Episode 15. *She is the only member of the cast to have a Facebook page, official (parody) Instagram, and one of the two to have a Twitter (the other belonging to Mackenzie Zales). *She hates Ham and Cranberry Sauce, according to Episode 34. *She is the godmother of Saison's child. *Saison always mispronounces "Brittnay" as "Brittany" *Brittnay drives really fast, according to Mackenzie. *Brittnay has a Facebook page seen here. *According to her mother in episode 50, Brittnay used to wet the bed when she was a child. *In Episode 55, Saison's baby is named after her, because Saison thinks that it is a beautiful name. *Brittnay will presumably be the main antagonist in Season 4 after she knew it was Mackenzie who blew up her car. *Her favourite television show is Glee and she breaks up with Blaine for preferring Gossip Girl. Memorable Quotes "Why don't you eat a roly-poly like you did in the GODDAMNED third grade!?" "God, I want to fucking murder you." "FUCKING RACHEL TICE!" "I don't know mom, why don't you ask THE BREAD LOAF THAT'S BAKING IN MY VAGINA?!" "THAT'S A FUCKING FRENCH WORD, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" "Tell these cum hungry demon whores to sit on the pointy end of their grandfathers COCKS!" "I AM THE QUEEN OF BITCH, YOU LOOK UP BITCH IN THE DICTIONARY AND YOU'RE GOING TO SEE MY FUCKING FACE!" "I do not just give handjobs... I also let boys fuck me in my butthole, not my growler but my butthole!" "I was just trying to put myself into a coma, so I wouldn't have to listen to you two dipshits trying to talk and breathe at the same time." "Did you... did you just eat a roly-poly? Eh no... no okay Rachel... no. We are no longer friends, ever because you are FUCKING gross." "I would apologize, but I don't fucking care." "She can hold my fucking douche, okay?!" "Why do you say "how you say" before words you clearly know how to say?" "YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT?! HA! THAT'S HYSTERICAL! OH AND YOU? YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT. YOU WEAR FUCKING FOOTIE PAJAMAS YOU STUPID IDIOT!" "God? It's me, Brittnay. I know I said I was an atheist, but I was wrong! SO WRONG! '''But I am back, and I am all yours! Do with me what you want!" "But you know what didn’t come from France?! '''THIS MOTHERFUCKING BERET-WEARING, BOYFRIEND-STEALING, GIGGLING, STUTTERING PIECE OF CANADIAN HORSESHIT! YEAH, I SAID IT. FUCK YOU SAISON MARGUERITE, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND, AND THE FUCKING FETUS THAT'S GROWING INSIDE THE DISEASE RIDDEN VOID, THAT YOU CALL A GODDAMN WOMB. AND FUCK YOU, SHAY VAN BUREN. FUCK YOU, YOU SHITTY GLOB OF DONKEY CUM. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR THE SHITTY THINGS YOU DID TODAY. BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THE LEAST BIT SNEAKY, YOU'RE NOT THE LEAST BIT CLEVER, AND YOUR ONLY TALENT IS OPENING YOUR LEGS TO PENISES THAT WOULD RATHER BE INSIDE OF ME!" "Just know that that involves a baseball bat and the loss of one, or both, of your kidneys." "A FUCKING LEAF, MOM!" "I WILL TAKE THIS MEGAPHONE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS." "THE FUCK WE WOULD!" "Oh my god. HAHA! SUCK IT BITCH! SUCK IT SO HARD!" "I am so done." Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Popular